Delphic: Chapter Four
IV: Dust to Dust We sat on the porch of the Big House, the side where if you looked closely enough, you could see tonight's participants in the trials of strength filing into the armory. I lifted my hot chocolate to my nose and breathed in, letting the calm drink soothe my dull headache and cottony mouth. On a rocking chair next to me, Irwin rested his hands on the arms, gently rocking back and forth. The sky was a dusty, dark orange color over the horizon, leaving the trees meres shadows in the dying light. There wasn't much to talk about. I didn't really have a say for myself at the moment, and Irwin and Chiron were locked in a fierce battle of whether or not I was skilled enoguh to go. Irwin, Chiron's voice echoed in my ears. You must understand that even simple quests require a certain amount of mental preparedness as well as physical. She is still new to this life we lead. I was scared in all honesty. Like Chiron said, I'd only known about my godly heritage for about two years, and in that vein I'd only been practicing with my abilities for a few months. Irwin insisted that I needed the experience, and that it would be a simple mission to make sure the Oracle was safe, and we could return to camp safely. Chiron persisted, explaining that there was something amiss. The oracle couldn't just walk off, not after all these years..... Through the door to the infirmary we could ocassionally hear hooves against the floor, but no voices. The others weren't awake yet thankfully. I wouldn't want to drag little Robin into this oracle business - she was just getting into the whole Capture the Flag deal. I turned to Irwin slowly and spoke calmly. "Irwin, what exactly is ''the oracle?" He continued watching the horizon as a few of tonight's challengers left the armory for the arena. "She lives in the attic and gives us prophecies." He stated plainly, not even making eye contact. "We usually consult her before our quests. She speaks for our father." I gulped at the term: ''father. Irwin never called him that - it was always 'Dad'. For Apollo's favorite son, one who went on a two week trip every summer with his godly father and supposedly commandeered the sun chariot a few times, he was suddenly acting coldly polite to his father. No, Dad. Suddenly his eyes widened and he leaned forward in his chair. "That's it!" He stood up and turned to the door, gripping the knob with his hand. "What's it?" "We'll ask to speak with the oracle. If she's really......gone, ''then...." I stood to meet him and he opened the door, where Chiron was sitting down at Pierce's desk and looking over some papers. A few canisters of pills sat in baggies on the table - that's right, after the trials of strength Pierce was supposed to deliver nightly medicine. But looking over at his cot he was still facing the ceiling, eyes closed, his chest rising slowly. Chiron turned to meet Irwin's gaze. "Have you thought about what I said?" He asked plainly. "Yeah. I'm going up to see the oracle." Irwin answered plainly and stepped past Chiron toward the door which I assumed would lead to the Oracle. Chiron looked at him but did not stop him. "Come on, Tuesday." I followed Irwin through the door and up a flight of stairs. As we ascended I noticed the wood looking older, beginning to chip. The paint was flecking off and with every step the planks creaked and groaned in agony. To say the least, we moved up quickly to the next floor. What awaited was a room I'd never seen. It had a reddish hue from the setting sun and cast long shadows along the floor and walls. A hole in the roof released a small square of yellow light that contrasted the reds and oranges. I thought immediately about dad, but didn't say anything. It was just a spot on the floor. The attic was full of things. I clung behind my brothers as he strode across the long room, already used to the various artifacts. Sitting inside of a small glass cube was the hilt of sword. I made to read the note but Irwin beckoned me back - saying we had more important things to do than look at dusty old junk. There were jars of green liquid with black, abnormally shaped objects floating in them. I tried to ignore the implications or ask what the were until we came upon something that made me jump. Mounted on the red wall was a huge head, something like a hunting spoil. Calvin had a deer's head hung up in his room, but this was nothing like that. THis thing sprouted a few feet off the wall, with a diamond shaped head and several jagged, sharp teeth. Its mouth was poised open and its eyes were glossy and under this light looked as though they were made of fire. Its dark scales had the same effect, and I quickly grabbed the back of Irwin's shirt. "What ''is ''that?" I whispered when he stopped. He answered with a grunt. "A hydra. It was a gift from Jake a few years after he left camp." He paused. "You don't know him. He was my mentor when I was new here, son of Athena." "Do you miss him?" My brother stopped completely. "Every day." We contiued down the way until he suddenly stopped and I bumped into his back. Twisted around him I looked directly in front of him, where several cracks and holes in the ceiling created a spotlight effect centered on one spot. Laying peacefully on the floor, black hair fanning out around her face, the oraclelay motionless on the floor in the fetal position. Her knees were pulled to her chest and her hands splayedin front of her. I gasped and rushed past Irwin who remained motionless, falling to my knees at her side. "Irwin, we need to help her!" I gasped shaking her shoulder. It was bony and her skin was wrinkled and pale beyond belief. "It's no use. The spirit is gone from her body." "Irwin!" I shouted back, lifting the woman to a sitting position. "Oh my gods, ''please. There has to be a way to save her." "She's been dead for a long time, Tues." I moved the hair out of her face and felt the blood leave my cheeks. Bony, hollow, gaunt. Skin pale and sickly, empty eye sockets, I dropped her back to the floor and raised my hand to my face. Behind me I felt Irwin's hand on my back, and my body tensed. Tears poked at the corners of my eyes. "You couldn't save her." He said plainly, crouching down next to me. "The oracle has been this way for a long time. The spirit was the only thing that kept her alive." I looked down at the body and noticed that where I'd touched it, she began melting into dust. I turned away and buried my face in my brother's shoulder as the remains of the oracle became ashes and dissapated in the air. Category:Chapter Page Category:Delphic (Series) Category:Huguenotical